


Imagine you're the last prisoner-

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, horse sex, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're the last prisoner-

Imagine your the last prisoner of the season. You “accidentally” got drunk off your ass and some how managed to rob a bank using sock puppets to hide the finger prints, and you would’ve gotten away with it too, if your drunk self didn’t post to social media.. Either way you decided to do this a few days before Christmas, and being the last one of the season, they tell you that you get the “Special treatment.” 

That’s the last thing you hear as your told to strip naked and sit on a concrete pillar four and a half feet off the ground. You think they’ll just spray you down with some cold water as they bring out a hose and what not, but it’s not for you they say. 

You see a large needle, as they inject it into your pelvic area, as you feel a sharp sting in your womb. “This is our breeding facility, here on the edge of the city. And this-” the doctor taps the glass serum. “Is a hormone that helps your body accommodate the new life you’ll hold.” He pushes it into you, the pain turning to warmth in your body. Which quickly fades when you hear the large heavy clip clop of the horse they bring in, growing up in western town, you know by the mere size and build of the horse, that this horse is a drum horse. ((Very large)) 

They strap your hands and feet to bars as the slap your ass, spreading your legs, as you he whinnies, almost skipping as he lifts up and inserts his large rod into you. You, being a Virgin, your hymen breaks quickly as your scream. His large mass making a bulge inside your flat stomach as he starts to thrust, his balls are the size of your face each. He thrusts and thrusts, you black out twice during the time. Once done, he doesn’t leave, your barely awake as you’re tired to his abdomen. Luckily still more than a yard off the ground, they tie a blanket to your stomach to keep you warm as they let him walk to the pasture. Oh god the fucking while he walks is steady and deep, but your swollen stomach barely shows his bulge.

Throughout the day you see others like that, but almost all of them are far along in the pregnancy, as you look at some one else, a guard comes over and rubs your swollen belly as they laugh. “Ones toward the end of the season end up with the biggest horse, but you got the biggest we have, Zeus.” He flicks your nose and feeds Zeus some grains and leaves. 

Two hours later a bell is rang as all horses walk to the stalls, as you smell something great. Your untied once at his stall as you see a pile of straw with quilts on top and pillows. Along with a mirror on the wall, a toilet in the corner, and a sink? Am I living here you ask yourself as you lay down tiredly, some one brings in food for the horse along with a tray stacked with food, but no meat. It’s all vegetables and fruits, along with bread as you sit and eat, the person sits and makes you eat every last bite before patting your belly and taking the tray. 

Why are they all touching me? You lay down as most lights are turned out except a pale lamp light by you. Your tired, and stretched, a bucket of water by the pile. You sigh sadly as you see Zeus walk over to you, you cover your face scared you’ll get trampled. You look over scared and sees he’s laying down right next to you, now turning to lick and clean your swollen stomach, nervously you pet his massive head. He continues licking for what feels like an hour before moving and licking your chest and cheek, before placing his massive head on your belly.

It’s been 8 months since the first day, you stand in the mirror and see the foals faint outline as it’s the size of a large lamb. It moves and twitches as your wincing; rubbing trying to coax it to sleep. Zeus comes over and nudges your belly. Over the past month, any horse that tries to get close to you during your free hour, gets bit and nipped by Zeus, ever the doctors aren’t aloud to touch you without consent. It’s like, he understands you. That you don’t want to be poked and prodded. You feel wet now, horny again. “Understand this, Zeus?” You slap your ass, bending over a pole, wiggling it slightly. You’ve never asked him before. He comes over and sniffs your opening before nipping your neck softly and mounting you, oh god here it comes- He shoves it in and thrusts softly, trying not to hurt you as you moan loudly, he thrusts and thrusts again and again. Almost like the first day, but your not some virgin any more, your HIS breeding whore. Afraid he’ll break your water you remove him and take his length in your mouth as he thrusts more softly, you feel he’s close as he cums suddenly, you try to pull away but your knees are locked. You swallow, every, single, drop. Your stomach gets 15 pounds heavier and rounder as he pulls out. He helps you stand by letting you hold onto his neck as you lay to the bed. His ears go up as he whinnies proudly. Prancing around the stall. Some one opens the stall door as another horse comes in and sniffs your belly, neighing happily. Oh, maybe this won’t be too bad.

Ten months now, your forced to be tied to his back all day except when your sleeping. The foal inside is huge, you poke and rub your belly at night, to play with him. I guess you could say you eat like a horse. Zeus comes over and lays by you sniffing your crotch, he’s been doing that for a few days as he licks your popped out belly button, you think the foal is kicking again as you sigh with content but only scream as your water breaks. Oh god, it’s coming. You scream for help, but everyone is asleep as its 4 am. A male comes in with a speckled horse behind him and hushes you. “you’ll only spook the horses Hun, trust me.” He leans down and sees he’s pregnant. “My name is Waylon, I live next door, this’ll be my twelfth foal.” He spreads your legs as your swollen breasts jiggle. “Speckles” makes Zeus fallow him as they leave. “hey, don’t be scared, it’ll be fine. I promise. Once your pass the shoulders, it should slip on out.” He goes on how your lucky to have wide hips, and stretches your hole. Sticking his hand in he feels the hooves and snout, grabbing them gently and pulling. 

Within two hours, the dark black, 150 pound foal is free. Zeus whinnies and helps it stand leading it to you as Waylon covers your legs, wiping them down. The foal sniffs your swollen tit as it starts to suckle hungrily.

A few days later, after helping the foal walk a bit they tell you it’s time to breed again. When you get up Zeus fallows, once he sees the other horse, he rears up on his legs and swings and bites, the others look at you nervously and smile as the chief comes over, patting your ass. “Looks like Zeus here has chosen a mate.” You smile and bend over, ready for another ten months of pain, even though you were sentenced to one foal, you didn’t complain as he mounted you again.


End file.
